Unknown Consequences
by articcat621
Summary: The twins try pulling a prank on Hermione, but what happens when she turns the tables on them? Hermione/Fred/George. ;) R&R!


_A/N: All rights belong to JKR, but I hope you enjoy regardless!_

* * *

"Georgie, you sure you want to do this?" Fred asked his brother. They were about to pull the most epic of pranks.

George nodded. "Fred, we've been planning this for weeks! We can't back out now."

Fred nodded. "You don't think anyone will find it mean?"

George shrugged. "Probably, but honestly Fred, we're twins! Of course we're going to switch identities at some point."

Fred chuckled. "I guess you're right."

George nodded, "Now let's go, Verity is going to close up the shop."

"Are we sure we want to do this to Hermione?" Fred asked.

George stopped. "Is there a reason you're so unsure of this prank?"

Fred blushed, shaking his head. "No, I just, I don't know… its Hermione!"

George froze, cocking his head at his brother. "Do you like her?"

Fred looked downwards. "I don't know what you're talking about…" he trailed off.

George grinned mischievously. "You do like her! Oh, this is perfect!"

Fred glared at his brother, "If you hurt her, I'll-"

"You'll what? Do nothing?" George let out a small laugh. "Let's go." With a pop, the two of them disapparated towards the Burrow.

Fred frowned. This was mean, but they had already agreed to it. George gave him a wink, disappearing into the house. Turning, Fred saw Hermione was by the garden. Sticking his hands in his pocket, he took a calming breath. Feeling his confidence return, he walked towards Hermione. "Hey," he said, causing her to jump.

Turning, Hermione let out a sigh. "Merlin, you scared me Fred!" She smiled at him, before turning back towards her book.

Fred sat down next to her. "So what are you doing?"

"Reading," she answered. Wasn't that obvious?

Fred nodded, playing with a blade of grass. Making a choice, he turned and yanked the book from her arms. "Hey!" she protested, but Fred moved closer to her.

Hermione was confused. Fred never acted like this around her. Her heart skipped a bit when she realized there was practically no space between their bodies. She could feel the warmth from his skin.

"Go out with me?" he asked, his cool breath washing over her face.

Hermione nodded, staring at his eyes. She wasn't sure what brought this about, but she was glad for it. She had always thought Fred was rather handsome and had been sporting a small crush on him.

Fred smirked, placing his hand on her cheek. Tilting her face upwards a bit, his lips brushed hers. It lasted no more than a second, but it was enough to send shivers down her spine.

When Hermione regained focus, she realized Fred had left. She didn't even hear him leave. Shaking her head, Hermione picked her book back up. _Oh, Fred never mentioned when he wanted to go on our date._ Shrugging, she figured he'd let her know later.

* * *

That evening, Hermione was watching Ron and Harry play a game of exploding snap when George came and sat down next to her. Hermione could always tell the twins apart. Despite the fact they looked and sounded the same, she could just tell. Hiding her confusion as George put his arm around her, she turned to him smiling.

"So, I know it's a bit sudden, but do you want to go on our date?" George asked, a smile on his face.

The gears in her mind were turning. No doubt, this was a prank of some sort from them. Did they think she was stupid? Well, she would show them. Turning towards George, she batted her eyelashes. "I'd love too."

He grinned, taking her hand. "Let's go outside."

Hermione nodded and the two of them slipped outside. The stars were out, causing the yard to be lit dimly. It really was pretty out. George led her towards the back of the gardens, right near the lake. She smiled softly when she saw there was a blanket on the ground, with lit candles surrounding it. She sat down, George sitting next to her.

"I've got some chocolate dipped strawberries and some champagne," he said, grabbing two glasses.

Hermione was touched. Despite this being a prank, it was actually really sweet. "Oh Fred, this is so wonderful of you," Hermione said, giving him a smile.

George grinned. "I'm glad you think so." The two of them drank their champagne, as George fed Hermione strawberries every few minutes.

* * *

An hour or two later, Hermione was lying on George's chest. One of his hands was on her waist, the other playing with her hair. "Fred," she mentioned quietly.

"Yes love?" George asked.

"Thank you, this is seriously so sweet of you," she said, a hidden smirk on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said lightly.

"Oh, but it is!" Hermione protested. "I always knew you were the better twin, Fred." Hermione grinned triumphantly when she felt George stiffen behind her.

"What's wrong with George?" he asked, trying to keep his voice guarded.

"Nothing," she said, giving a shrug. "I just don't think he's romantic, at all. He just seems… I don't know, but I just knew you were the best Fred." Turning over, she smiled softly when she saw George's shocked face. "Oh Fred," she whispered huskily, before pressing her lips to his. To her surprise, George returned the kiss with equal fervor, so they were both know lying down, kissing each other passionately.

* * *

Hermione lay in bed later that night, grinning triumphantly. They may think they had the upper hand, but Hermione knew she did. She would teach them to mess with her. And in the meantime, she would enjoy it.

But she couldn't help but think about how nice kissing George felt. He was sweet and gentle, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if that attention was genuine. She knew she liked Fred, but George was just as sweet. She bit her lip. Rolling over, she closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep before the twins invaded her mind even more.

* * *

The next afternoon, Hermione was sitting outside reading again when she heard someone approaching her. It was Fred. _Perfect. _

"I've got something planned," he said, reaching down for her hand.

Hermione smiled, giving him a nod. "Oh Fred, I'm so excited," she said, giving him a real smile. He pulled her over to the broom shed. "Come on," he said, holding his hand out for her.

Hermione froze. "I'm not really one for flying."

"Have you done it before?" Fred asked.

Hermione nodded. "Well yes, but I just don't like it."

He shrugged, too bad. He grabbed Hermione, picking her up and placing her on the broom. Before she could protest, he kicked off, taking them into the sky.

She let out a scream. Panic took over, causing her heart to beat rapidly.

Fred chuckled. "Calm down, nothing's going to happen." He tightened his grip around her waist.

Hermione stilled on the broom, afraid to move.

"I won't let you fall, I promise," Fred said, taking them to the East. "Just enjoy yourself," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione let herself relax, and found that maybe flying wasn't that bad. The wind caressed her face and Fred steered the broom towards some unknown location.

Looking down, Hermione watched as the green earth moved below them. She could see why the boys always wanted to fly. "It's beautiful up here," she whispered.

Fred nodded from behind her. "It really is."

She felt the broom begin to dip and figured they'd made it to their locations. There was a picnic basket set up. Turning, Hermione leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Fred kissed her back, but it was reserved. Smirking, Hermione swatted at his chest. "Don't be shy Fred, you weren't shy last night." Fred's eyes widened. _ Just what had gone on last night?!_

"The picnic looks wonderful!" she exclaimed, sitting down on the wool blanket. The two of them ate in silence, the birds chirping around them.

Finishing, Hermione turned towards Fred. "Fred, these dates have been wonderful," she smiled at him.

He grinned. "I'm glad you're enjoying this."

Hermione placed her hands on his chest. "Oh, I am." Leaning forward, she kissed him. This time, Fred kissed her back passionately. Letting out a moan, she lost herself in the kiss.

Pulling back, she looked Fred in the eye. "I think I'm falling for you." And it was true. Hermione's heart had been warmed in ways she didn't think possible.

Fred stiffened. "We should get back."

Hermione frowned, but on the inside she was grinning. He felt guilty, _good_. Fred flew them back to the Burrow quickly. When they landed, Hermione went to hold Fred's hand, but he pulled away. His expression was unreadable.

"Well, I'm going to go read. I'll see you later Fred," she said, going towards her tree. Hermione had read her book for about twenty minutes before the twins appeared before her.

"Hermione," Fred began.

"We have something to tell you," George finished.

Hermione smiled at them smugly. "I already know."

"What?" George asked, disbelief in his voice. "You mean I've been feeling bad all day for nothing?"

She let out a small laugh. "It would have been a good prank if you did it on someone other than me."

Fred's eyes widened. "You knew, but you went along with it anyways?"

Hermione nodded. "I wanted to see what it'd be like to date both of you."

"And?" Fred pressed.

"I liked it," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Who?" George pressed. He took a step closer to her.

"Which one of us did you like dating?" Fred asked, moving a bit closer as well.

Hermione laughed, looking up at them. "Both."

"Both?" The twins repeated in unison.

Hermione nodded, a smile on her smile. "I enjoyed you both."

"But who do you pick?" Fred pressed.

Hermione stood, wiping the dirt on her jeans. "I wasn't aware I had to pick."

George crossed his arms. "Well, you do, so pick one of us!"

Hermione bit her lip. In all honesty, the twins had crept into a lot of her dreams. And the older she got, the more explicit they became. Hermione knew she went along with their prank because she was attracted to the both of them. "Both," she repeated, more firmly this time.

George looked confused. "I don't understand."

"It's simple really," Hermione said, giving them each a smile. "I want the both of you." They were still confused. "At the same time," she said, her voice taking on a huskier tone.

Fred's eyes widened. "Hermione, you don't mean-"

"Of course I do," she said crossing her arms. "I'm sure the idea of a triad had passed through your mind before."

"Well, yeah," Fred stuttered.

"But not with you," George finished.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Fine, I'll just leave."

"No!" George cried, grabbing her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"We just never thought you'd be into that," Fred explained, a small twinkle appearing in his eye.

"But the idea is-" George started.

"Incredibly hot," Fred finished.

Hermione smirked. "Is it?"

They both nodded in unison.

Hermione grinned, grabbing each of their hands. "Let's go take a walk," she suggested with a waggle of her eyebrows.

The two of them took off towards the fields. What had started as a simple prank, turned into something so much more. Who had known that they would have unleashed?

"This is the start of something beautiful," Hermione said, happiness in her voice.

Fred sent George a wink, knowing they were both thinking the same thing. _Best prank ever._

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Shakespeare Competition: The Comedy of Errors option_

_The Party Challenge: Poison Option_

_HP Potions Competition: Boil Cure Potion_

_Hogwarts Classes Category Competition: Charms option_

_The Greenhouse Competition: Alihotsy option_

_The Dark Side Competition: Harry Potter option_

_The Diagon Alley Challenge: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Option_

_The Wand Wood Competition: Dogwood option_


End file.
